The invention relates to an ammunition magazine for large-caliber ammunition.
To accommodate ammunition inside an armored carrier vehicle equipped with a gun, it is known to store the ammunition in endless chains and transport it to a corresponding removal of extraction site by means of an external drive. Among the disadvantages of such magazines with an external drive is that they have a relatively complex design, possess a large mass and require additional energy.
Also known are ammunition magazines in which the ammunition is stored in stowage containers having tubes. One of the disadvantages of these types of magazines is that access to the individual ammunition bodies is relatively time-consuming. In particular, to ensure a high firing speed, a specific number of ammunition bodies must be able to be removed as quickly as possible from the magazine, made ready with respect to the fuse setting and the quantity of propellant, and subsequently stowed safely in the magazine again until they are fired.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an ammunition magazine that has no external drive, and which permits a space- and mass-saving storage and quick removal of the ammunition.